


The Sunlit Garden

by UnfortunateImplications



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Furuta POV, Gen, Sunlit Garden, Washuu Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateImplications/pseuds/UnfortunateImplications
Summary: We buried truth under playgrounds.





	

The sunlit garden is quiet, cold. It always is. The ground is filthy, stained, disrupted only by the bodies of my brothers. I have never met them before, but I recognise my eyes in the one closest to me. They are the eyes of our father though I am not certain he even remembers my face. I remember our eldest brother, our prodigy. He's joined the others in the city that lives on above our heads, the city where there is a real sun. His weapons lie untouched in the dead grass, cold. There is no sun to warm it down here, and our hands are too clammy. He told me once that a butterfly had made its way down here, that he had captured it. _Did you kill it?_ I had asked. _Of course._ He was lying, my brother is a terrible liar, he did not belong in the garden. 

My sister dreams of freedom. I cannot blame her. If I was nothing more than a vessel, I would too. Her hands and feet are always covered in blood, a result of spending all her time in the garden. The ground is always covered in blood, the garden smells like rot. I once swore to get her out so she could battle the monsters that roamed the world above, just as our brother had. I love you she says as her teeth sink into my flesh, the garden is silent. My bloody hands lie limply at my sides as I look up at the blinding fluorescent lights. There are no flowers in the garden, just the children:quiet and cold.


End file.
